The present invention is directed toward mops, and more specifically, is in the field of butterfly mops.
A butterfly mop is characterized in that it comprises an elongate, foldable, compressible, liquid-absorbent member, such as a sponge, which is disposed at one end of a mop shaft, and which is used to absorb liquid, typically water, from a surface. When it is desired to expel liquid from the absorbent member, portions of the absorbent member are folded over one another along a transverse axis of the absorbent member and are compressed, using a folding mechanism such as a roller or track. Butterfly mops are so named because the folding and unfolding of the absorbent member along its transverse axis is said to resemble the motion of the wings of a butterfly.
One typical butterfly mop is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 2,892,201. As shown therein, the butterfly mop includes an elongate liquid absorbent member, a plate connected to a surface of each xe2x80x9cwingxe2x80x9d of the liquid absorbent member, and an activating rod pivotally connected to a portion of each of the plates adjacent the other plate. The plates are drawn along the dual arms of a yoke-like track to thereby fold the liquid absorbent member over onto itself and to compress the liquid absorbent member within a compression space disposed between and defined by the dual arms of the track. Numerous other butterfly mops are known in the prior art.
A common problem with conventional butterfly mops is the difficulty inherent in manually applying sufficient force to the actuating mechanism to fold the liquid absorbent member over onto itself and to compress the liquid absorbent member sufficiently to satisfactorily expel liquid therefrom. Indeed, in typical butterfly mops, substantial physical effort may be required to compress the absorbent member. Another drawback lies in the difficulty of removing a spent liquid absorbent member and of attaching a new liquid absorbent member. Known absorbent members typically are sized to be received by and supported on only one type of mop. A liquid absorbent member from one mop often will not fit on a second mop, and thus retailers must stock many different sizes of mop elements.
It is a general object of the present invention to provide a mop that overcomes these drawbacks of earlier mops.
The invention overcomes these drawbacks by providing a mop including a channel body comprising spaced-apart first and second leg portions defining a channel therebetween. The channel body uniquely cooperates with an elongate mop element comprising a foldable, compressible liquid absorbent member. In accordance with the invention, the channel body and mop element are disposed in a relatively hinged relationship with respect to one another along a hinge line lying along a longitudinal axis of the mop element. The mop element and the channel body are relatively movable over a range of travel between an open mop element position and a closed position wherein the mop element is folded about a central transverse portion and is rotated to a position within the channel. A tension rod connects a manually operable handle to the central portion of the mop element remote from the channel hinge portion for effecting relative hinged movement of the mop element and the channel body. When tension is applied to the rod, the liquid absorbent member is drawn into the channel and is compressed therewithin to thereby expel water therefrom, the mop element folding about its transverse central portion upon compression. The relatively hinged relationship of the mop element and the channel body and the butterfly action of the absorbent member provides a leveraged relationship that effectively multiplies the force applied by an operator to fold and compress the mop element. This leveraged relationship reduces the manual force necessary to draw the absorbent member into the channel to thereby expel liquid therefrom. In accordance with preferred embodiments of the invention, the actuating handle is pivotally mounted to the shaft about a pivot axis, and comprises an elongate member terminating in an operator gripping portion, whereby a pivotal motion of the gripping portion relative to the shaft creates tension in the rod.
In accordance with particularly preferred embodiments of the invention, the mop includes a mop element support having a first wing, and a second wing, and a link portion supported on the body and including a liquid absorbent mop element mounted on the wings. In this embodiment, the first leg portion of the channel body includes a first roller rotatably journalled thereto and engaging the first wing, and the second leg portion includes a second roller rotatably journalled thereto and engaging the second wing. The rollers and wings serve to guide the liquid absorbent mop element into the channel.
In accordance with a highly preferred embodiment of the invention, the mop element includes a compressible liquid absorbent outer layer and a flexible, relatively tough inner layer adapted to overlie the mop element support. The wings of the support are provided with apertures which align respectively with apertures in the inner layer of the mop element. Fasteners are used to maintain the inner layer against the support. Most preferably, the fasteners comprise a rivet portion having an apertured head and a longitudinally slotted outer sleeve, and an inner pin portion having a headed end and an operative end opposite thereof. By introducing the headed end of the pin portion into the slot of the rivet portion, the pin engages and enlarges the outer sleeve to removably retain the inner layer and wing together. By so attaching the mop element to the mop element support, the mop element may be quickly and easily removed when spent, and may be readily replaced with a fresh mop element. The mop element may be provided with plural apertures sized to fit a variety of mop element supports.